


Boyz With Fun

by bbytaebin



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baekhyun is mentioned once lmao, Fluff, Literally nothing, M/M, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon loves his family, despite their exotic nature.</p><p>OR</p><p>"I got a fat ass." Came from Jeongguk's mouth, and Yoongi followed up by slapping it, which was no doubt covered by a diaper being shown because of Jeongguk's low riding tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyz With Fun

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I was listening to Boyz With Fun by BTS and this happened.  
> I'm sorry.

"Wah! Jinnie I was just trying to pick it up for him!" Jimin wailed, cradling the slightest red mark on his cheek from Jeongguk's sippy cup.  
"I know sweetheart, it's fine, go find your school bag." Seokjin consoled Jimin for the third time is week.  
Jimin trotted into the family room in search of his Avengers backpack. He was humming some child's television program song, and Seokjin didn't notice himself humming it while cleaning up Jimin's plate until Namjoon came into the kitchen asking what he was humming.  
"The damn song from Jimin's favourite television show." Seokjin grumbled, causing Namjoon to laugh. He wrapped his arms around Seokjin.  
"Well, I got to get to work, I'll see you later." Namjoon hummed against Seokjin's forehead, and placed a loving kiss to his lips.  
"Ugh, you guys are gross." Yoongi muttered from kitchen table, Seokjin forgetting in all the sippy cup nonsense he was still there. Yoongi was extremely moody- especially when Jimin called Yoongi "Min Moody"- but only at home. According to his teachers, at school he was full of energy and always muttering words quickly under his breath. He told one teacher he wants to be a rapper when he grows up.  
Taehyung is an exotic child. He and Hoseok practically never leave eachother's side, and they practically share a mind. That really bothers Jimin, since most of the time they used their shared brainpower to pick on him, but Jimin doesn't have lasting trauma about it. After he's done crying he'll go outside and play with Jeongguk. Until Jeongguk hits him again, that is, and then he'll come back inside and scream and yell about Jeongguk being mean. Until something shiny distracts him, and then he'll be a blubbering mess with Taehyung's glitter all over his face.  
Jeongguk was only three, and it's as if the terrible two's expanded into the threes for him. He's always sitting there, blubbering about something, and never listens to anyone. When Taehyung's friend Baekhyun comes over, all Jeongguk does is cry. Seokjin almost had a heart attack one day when he found Jeongguk out in the backyard, crawling towards the pool. That kid was probably good at swimming, he was a prodigy in practically everything, no matter his age. Hell, the only thin he couldn't do is behave.  
Seokjin swears these children where going to give him grey hairs at the age of thirty, but they've yet to set anything on fire, but lately, Jimin's been taking interest in the barbecue and Seokjin swears one of these days he'll come home to Jimin trying to roast Jeongguk. He does, apparently, because every time Jimin says something mean to Jeongguk, Yoongi pipes in a little "Oh you just got roasted!" and if looks could kill, Jeongguk would be charged with murder.  
Seokjin sends Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok to school, he sits down with a sick Taehyung and a very unhappy Jeongguk. Jeongguk has been muttering some rap song he most likely heard from Yoongi the whole day and Seokjin faintly makes out the word 'shit' from the bathroom, and he chokes on his spit. That gets Jeongguk on time out, which only makes him yell the lyrics throughout the house, with his little necklace adorned with a cartoon character while also yelling about his chains. Seokjin chases him throughout the house, and backyard, but can't seem to catch up. Add sprinting to the list of things this three-year-old was an ace at.  
When the other kids return home, Seokjin tries to distract himself from the rap song being played over and over again in his head thanks to Jeongguk—and quite possibly Yoongi—by cooking dinner. As sad as it may seem, it's the only silver lining he has in this place filled with children containing tempers and according to Jeongguk "that fat ass".  
Seokjin sighs and calls all the kids to dinner. Jeongguk glares at him from across the table the entire time, and ten minutes later Jimin starts wailing again.  
"Jinnie! Jeongukkie keeps muttering cusses!" He crys, and he makes eye contact with Jeongguk the whole time and Jeongguk looks like he's plotting mass murder. That's probably another thing he's good at. That kid was going to do great things, if he wasn't sent to prison first.  
Seokjin scolds Jeongguk for the umpteenth time and Jeongguk nods then whispers something to Yoongi, and he's scared to find out what it is. All of a sudden they're both rapping and Jimin's crying and Taehyung was laughing so hard he was crying too and Seokjin wanted to cry.  
Namjoon walked in the door, he could hear the laughing and screaming from all the way outside, and was scared to walk in. He opened the door and was immediately greeted by Jimin, who had heard the car pull up.  
"Namjoonie! I thought you were never going to get home!" Jimin cried, burying his face into Namjoon's leg as he latched on.  
"I'm home! Where's Jinnie?" Namjoon was scared when Jimin immediately pointed towards the living room.  
Namjoon walked to the living room and found Jeongguk and Yoongi rapping, Seokjin crying, Taehyung and Hoseok nowhere to be found, and Jimin crawling to where Jin was crying.  
"What's going on here?!" Namjoon yelled over the deafening bass.  
Jeongguk turned around from where he was previously staring at the women shaking their rears in the television screen.  
"I got a fat ass." Came from Jeongguk's mouth, and Yoongi followed up by slapping it, which was no doubt covered by a diaper being shown because of Jeongguk's low riding tendencies.  
Yoongi and Jeongguk both held up their matching Dora necklaces, talking about how expensive they were, 10 won was the most they've ever spent of their own money. Honestly, Namjoon should know better. At this exact time, Jimin started to wail from where Taehyung and Hoseok appeared and picked him up.  
They were muttering something about taking him home, and they tried to drag him upstairs, but Jimin latched onto the couch and took that and Seokjin with him.  
Namjoon rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the love seats, letting the deep bass of Hyuna's—or CL, he couldn't be bothered to remember—new song lull him to sleep. He should know better than to expect the absolute chaos. He knew it'd die down sooner or later, it always did.  
And as he fell asleep, he could hear Hoseok and Taehyung laughing, Seokjin crying, Yoongi dropping lyric bombs, Jeongguk dropping that ass, and Jimin wailing like usual. His family wasn't something to be proud of. But it was his so he'd deal with trying to corral all the kids, and Seokjin to bed just to do it all again tomorrow, but he better get a damn good Father's Day present.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'd like to apologize for creating this and I hope you all didn't rip your eyes out in the middle of this. If you did, you wouldn't really be reading this after note but I'm still really sorry..


End file.
